1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge inspection apparatus and a discharge inspection method.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharge apparatus such as an ink jet printer, a liquid discharge apparatus is proposed in which electrically-charged ink is discharged from a head toward an electrode for detection and liquid discharge inspection is performed on the basis of an electrical change which occurs in the electrode.
JP-A-2007-152888 is an example of the related art.
In the case of performing liquid discharge inspection with respect to a liquid discharge apparatus having a plurality of heads, it is possible to shorten discharge inspection time by providing an electrode for detection for each head. However, it is necessary to arrange the electrodes for detection in accordance with the arrangement of the heads in the liquid discharge apparatus, so that the distance between the electrodes becomes relatively narrow. Therefore, there is a danger that minute liquid droplets or the like which are generated at the time of liquid discharging are deposited on the electrode for detection, so that the electrodes for detection are conductively connected to each other through the deposited liquid droplets. Then, the liquid discharge inspection cannot be precisely performed.